Fiolee
by CLAIREGEAR
Summary: Gumball gets jealous over Fionna and Marshall, can this lead to extremes measures? Not very good at summaries, better on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything new, I've been busy with things like school and Cross Country. BUT I'M HERE NOW! Anyway, new Fiolee! Who's excited? I know I am! Anyway, here you go. Tell me if you like it!**

Fionna walked into the dark room, a frown spreading across her face. Something wasn't right here. The library had a small light that came from the open door. She closed it as Marshall had told her too. This was it! She was finally going to kiss Gumball! She smiled to herself, and walked into the darkness.

She blindly found her way to the first table that sat behind the computer room. "Gumball?" She called out. She heard a small voice. "Fionna?" He actually came! For once Marshall Lee hadn't been messing with her.

She saw a figure leaning against the table, it was barely noticeable, but she managed. She walked up to him smiling. "G-Gumball-" She started when he grabbed her waist, and roughly pushed his mouth against hers. Finally, the kiss became softer, and more comfortable. Finally He pulled back.

"Bet Gumbutt couldn't give you that," said Marshall holding up a small flashlight. He was holding her waist and smirking. "B-but, where's Gum-"she started when she realized what had happened. "YOU JERK!" She pushed herself away from him and ran out the doors crying, she heard running footsteps behind her, and Marshall calling her. He grabbed her shoulder.

"How could you?!" she yelled between sobs. His face softens, "I-I couldn't let you fall in love with that Gumwad, he would only hurt your feelings." They heard another set of footsteps coming down the hall. Gumball was coming, she couldn't let him see her like this. She tried to pull away from Marshall, as he turned and saw them.

Marshall pulled her close and kissed her again. Her heart fluttered. _**What's wrong with you?! **_ She thought to herself as it did so. Gumball walked up to them and pulled her away from Marshall's grasp, harshly grabbing her arm. "My kingdom, tomorrow." He demanded, whispering in her ear, he let her go.

"You hurt me," she remarked looking at the red marks on her skin. He turned around fast. "You will do as I tell you." He said glaring at her. His shoes made a click as he walked down the hall and out the exit door.

"She isn't your slave, you know!" Marshall called after him as the door closed, letting cool air breeze in from the snow outside.

Once he was gone, Marshall looked at her intently. "You don't have to go, you know." She nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I better, or else he might freak out." He nodded back.

"Okay, Just be careful, you never know what might happen."

"Okay, and thanks, for covering for me." She gave him a small smile, and a kiss on the cheek, and walked out the same door Gumball did, she head home, leaving Marshall alone in the abandoned hallway. _**D-Do I love her? **_ He asked himself, as he blushed from the kiss. All he thought about that whole night…. Was her.

**The Next Day**

Fionna made her way down to Prince Gumball's castle. Cake had decided she wanted to stay home, she said something about spending the night with Lord Monochromicorn, and not feeling to good today.

Finally she entered the kingdom's courtyard. She walked in through the front doors, and peppermint maids, was cleaning off a set of nearby stairs. She looked up; a rag was in one hand, and polisher in the other. "Oh, you look beautiful, my dear!" she exclaimed. "Gumball is looking for you in the main ball room." PM smiled.

Fionna smiled. "Thanks, I'll go right now, and your look as beautiful as ever too." She headed towards the ballroom. When she walked in, gumball sat on a chair that was the only other thing in the room besides one chair across from it.

"Sit." He said firmly. She cringed at his tone of voice. She quietly made her way towards the chair. As soon as she sat in it, there was a stabbing pain in her back. She tried to look at what was seeping deeper into her back. "Just relax," Gumball said soothingly. "I don't want to make this any harder than it actually is. There is a knife in you back. I won't let you go until you answer some questions for me."

She gasped in pain. But nodded, her eyes started fluttering. She just wanted to go to sleep. Gumball slapped her. "DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She did her best to keep her eyes aloft. He stood up straight.

"Now, what was that I saw yesterday in the hallway?" he asked, in a controlling voice. She did her best to glare at him. "I don't know what you mean." She remarked.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" His face got red as he yelled and he slapped her again. "You were kissing Marshall, why?"

"He said he was going to hook me up with you, but he ended up kissing me. He saved me from a jerk like you!" she spited in a struggled voice. His face got res and he took the knife out from her back. He stuck it in her stomach.

"You will love me, Fionna. Mark my words." He punched her in the face, and the world her chair tipped over, everything faded black.

**What do you think so far? Should I continue? R&R!**

** ~Claire~**


	2. Chapter 2

'**Sup peoples?**

** Next Chapter! Okay, I'll let you get to reading. ;)**

Fionna woke up a few times, to find Gumball carrying her through a rough trail that was enclosed with trees. She would start breathing hard, from the gaping hole in her stomach, she was losing blood, and eventually she would pass out again.

It was a blurry trip, but eventually she woke up to cake looking worriedly over her, with Gumball at her side. She got scared. "G-Get away from me!" she yelled pushing herself further against the couch she had been lying in.

Cake got up quickly and pushed her shoulders back down on the couch cushions. "Gumball is here to help you!" she panicked as Fionna struggled against her grasp. She finally gave up; even that small movement drained her power. Cake spoke in a soothing voice. "He found you in the woods. A monster must have sliced through your stomach because you are seriously hurt. He brought you back, trying to get you help."

Fionna gave her a skeptical look, "B-but, he cut me… because Marshall kissed me." Cakes eyes got as wide as plates. "He did what now?! That boy is coming over here and explaining this to me right now!" She said as she ran over to the phone. Cake dialed ML's number, and waiting for him to answer.

Fionna could barely hear the muffled conversation Cake was having with Marshall. But finally Cake put the phone back on the hook. She stalked off to the bedroom, her face red.

There was a knock at the door. Cake came down the stairs lightning fast. She opened the door. Marshall was floating above their place mat, his base in his hand, and a smirk on his face. "Hey-"he stopped when he saw the blood on Fionna's shirt. He quickly flew over, knocking gumball off his chair. Fionna smiled as Gumball hit the floor hard. Gumball quickly got up, and on his chair, his face had a red mark from where he had hit his face.

Marshall was looking over her body, checking for any other wounds. "What happened?" he asked in a serious tone. Cake pushed him to the floor. "No! I heard you kissed my baby! What happened there?" She blew up with anger.

Marshall shrugged. "I was saving her from that terrorist." He said slightly nodding his head towards Gumball. Cakes face got as red as a tomato. "That _**terrorist**_ you are talking about saved her life!" she yelled in Marshall's face.

A frown came on his face. "I don't need this crap." He said getting up. He nodded at Fionna and winked. Fionna blushed. "You get well soon." He turned towards Gumball, and whispered harshly in his ear. "I'm going to find out what you did to her." He harshly whispered. Finally he turned on Cake. "You be good kitty." He said glaring at her.

Fionna's head whipped towards Gumball, she hadn't heard what Marshall had said to Gumball, but whatever it was, it had made him pretty mad. He was glaring at Marshall as he floated out of the room.

**The Next Week**

Marshall smiled as Fionna made a joke. She was sitting on his hard red couch, and he was floating on his back above her. She still had stitches in from whatever had happened last week. He knew it wasn't a monster that had caused her wound. Suddenly Fionna sat up abruptly. "Let's go swimming." He lost his train of thought and quickly fell from the sky onto the ground. He landed with a hard thump.

"WHAT?" He said with little breath, from falling so hard. She raised her eyebrow then quickly forgot. "Let's go swimming." She said again. He gave her a look. "Two reasons that's a bad idea. One; Your stitches. Two; you're deathly afraid of water." He said.

She smiled. "When I get my stitches out, can you teach me how to swim?" she asked her grin getting bigger by the second. She was thinking about how hot he would look in a swimsuit. _**What?! **_ She quickly brought herself out of that train of thought. "Never mind, it's a stupid idea."

He got up and put his hand under her chin, making her look at him. "I think it's a great idea." He said smiling, his face close to hers. She blushed a deep red. "Thanks." She said letting herself give a small smile.

He dropped his hand and leaned back. "It's a date then." He smirked. The looked up. "W-what?!" he smiled. "You heard me. Now, I bet your little kitty is getting worried about you by now, better head home." She nodded and walked out the door, still deep red.

Gumball waited ten minutes after Fionna left, to knock on Marshal's door. He had been watching and listening to them. Marshall opened the door, a casual look on his face. "Finally decided to come out, eh?" He smirked. "The bushes aren't the best hiding place, just a hint for next time. I'm surprised Fionna didn't spot you and flip you on your back the moment she walked in. But, before you say whatever you want to say, I have a question."

"What might that be?" Gumball looked back with a similar look on his face. He had expected to barge in and instantly get Marshall to back off of Fionna. He definitely hadn't expected Marshall to have seen him in his clever hiding space.

"Did it hurt?" he started. "Did it hurt to see Fionna so obviously in love with me? Did it hurt when you had to result into stabbing her because there was no other way you could think of getting her to love you?" He glared at him.

"How did you…."

"I didn't have to. You just gave it all away." He smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to ask you to leave my property."

Gumballs face got red, and tears prickled behind his eyes. Was he really that easy to read? He though quickly and pulled a dagger out of his shoe. He stabbed Marshall in the stomach, as he did to Fionna, but this time, he pulled the dagger up, ripping his eternal organs. Marshall gasped in pain and fell to the floor.

Gumball left him there, with the door open, and ran home crying. He went into his room. Peppermint Maid was making his bed. She saw the tears streaming down his face. "What-"she started, when Gumball yelled at her. "GET OUT!" he pointed towards the door. PM ran out as fast as her little legs could carry her. He quickly ran into his closet, and pushed a button, on the wall. A door opened up. Inside Fionna pictures were covering the wall. He had life size card board cut-outs of her, and a life size plush doll. He ran to the plush doll "Oh, Fionna… why?" he wailed into the fake Fionna's shoulder.

** Sorry it's not very long. MORE COMING SOON! Comment if you liked!**

** ~Claire G. ~**


End file.
